


Now and Later

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Female receiving oral sex, Slight Dom!Reader, Slight Sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families





	Now and Later

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer: This is fiction and should be regarded as such. No harm or disrespect is meant toward any of the actors or their families

Sometimes Jared just needed to let go. Sometimes he just needed to let you be in control. You were already ready for him when he walked in the door, dressed in only black lingerie that covered barely anything, black stockings and garters and a pair of stilettos. You sat on the edge of the stairs, legs spread, facing the door. The thought of Jared coming home already had you dripping for him. As soon as the front door opened, you let him have his fill before speaking. 

“Carry me to bed,” you ordered and he didn’t need to be told twice. He dropped his bag and stalked toward you. He reached under you, cupping your ass with his large hands and hoisted you around his waist. Although the last room at the end of the hall, Jared made quick work of the distance, walking through the double doors and gently placed you on the bed. 

“Take off my panties,” you told him. He slipped his fingers into the delicate waistband of your lace thongs, carefully pulling them down your smooth legs. He waited for your next command. 

“Strip for me, Baby,” it came out softer than you wanted, but this wasn’t your normal role. You honestly didn’t care, sex with Jared was always amazing and you just wanted him. He removed his clothes piece by piece dropping them over the chair in the corner. 

“Get on the bed and lick my pussy, Jare,” you said, the anticipation of his mouth on your let forth another gush of arousal. He knelt on the end of the bed, before laying himself down and settling between your legs. 

The first touch always caught you off guard, but your body quickly recovered, and you started pumping your hips. You grabbed a handful of his hair, holding him right where you wanted him. With his tongue out, lapping like a starving animal, you ground your soaking center against his face and three day stubble.

Jared moaned each time you pulled his hair a little tighter and each vibration went straight through you. Within minutes he had you at the edge and you fell effortlessly, your body becoming rigid against his face. 

“Welcome home, Baby,” you pulled him up, placing a sweet kiss to his lips, tasting yourself there. 

“I am glad to be home with you. I hope there is more of this later,” Jared sighed into mouth. 

“Oh, Baby, you’ll get some now and some more later, I promise.”


End file.
